


Loathing

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger doesn’t like Brian.He thinks Brian is stuck up and annoying.Brian doesn’t like Roger.He thinks Roger has too much of a temper and is a handful.What they don’t know is that they actually love each other.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 11





	Loathing

Roger-  
Roger slung his duffle bag onto his bed. He was moving into his dorm for the first time ever.  
The room itself was bare and seemed bleak. The only window showing a brick wall. But it was better than his childhood home. He sat on the rickety bed provided. He sighed and laid down on his back.

He heard some keys rattle from the other side of the door followed with voices. Roger sat up, annoyed. He was told he'd have the dorm all to himself.  
Apparently those plans have changed.

In moments a tall brunette with curly hair walked in. He looked at Roger then turned around and said something to someone behind him (Roger assumed his parents).  
The brunette shut the door and turned back to Roger.  
Roger already didn't like him. Roger turned away and walked over to a shelf and started to placing things on it  
"I'm Brian," he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Roger," He replied without even looking at Brian, he thought Brian would get the hint that Roger didn't want to talk.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Brian pushed forward

Roger sighed, "Biology and dentistry,"

"Interesting,"

Roger placed a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird on the shelf. Brian's eyes lit up, "I love that book," He said as he walked over closer.

"Cool," Roger said in a monotone voice.

Around this time Brian got the hint that Roger didn't want to talk. 

\- 3rd person-  
Now Roger and Brian had both been assigned a project where they write a letter to their parents about how things were going so far.  
Their letters went like this.

Brian: My Dear Parents.

Roger: My dear Mother and sister. I believe that there has been some confusion here at the university.

Brian: I think my roommate doesn't want me to be here.

Roger: But of course I will continue my studies.

Brian: But of course I'll rise above it. For I know that's how you'd like me to respond.

Roger: The reason why I say there has been confusion is that my roommate is unusual and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe.

Brian: You see he's... well in the best way to say it... blonde.

But despite all of this Roger felt somewhat drawn to Brian, and Brian felt the same way towards Brian. Roger's pulse quickened. Brian felt like his head was reeling. Roger's face was flushing. They racked their brains trying to find the name of this feeling. It was as strong as a flame but didn't have a name. Yes, it did. And the name was...  
Loathing.

Roger: I loathe Brian (my roommate) for one his face is odd but not in the good way. I loathe it all. Every little trait he has.

Brian: I loathe Roger his voice will get on my nerves I can tell. I loathe everything. He makes my very skin begin to crawl with this simple loathing.

Roger: Though I do admit this loathing came up fast I am still sure that it will last. I will be loathing him my whole life long.

-Brian-  
Brian folded the paper neatly and placed it gently in the envelope. He looked behind him and saw roger furiously scribbling down words while mumbling something under his breath.  
Brian rolled his eyes and stood up. This was going to be a long year.  
He threw on his coat and stepped outside. He searched for a mailbox wanting to put his letter in it.  
But before he could do so he came across one of his old friends, Tim.  
He was carrying a bass and was humming a tone to himself.

"Hey Tim," Brian called out.

Tim looked at him and smiled as he made his way over to him, "Bri! Long time no see, what's up?"

Brian shrugged, "Nothing much I mean my roommate is a prick, but that's about it,"

Tim chuckled, "What's his name?"

"Roger Taylor I think,"

Tim made an anguished face, "God him? I did some bar shows with him and he's a real pain in the ass, we even...," He trailed off, "No, it's not important but god Brian I feel bad for you. He's going to make your life a living hell,"

Brian sighed, "I don't doubt it. First day and I'm already sick of him. Do you think I can make a room transfer?"

Tim shrugged, "The university wants people to stay in the room they are given because of some dumb rule about getting to know people,"

"Well Shit," 

"Shit indeed, Well Brian I liked talking to you but I have a class to attend to,"

Brian waved to Tim as he left.

Brian reluctantly went back to his dorm. He found Roger laying on his bed writing down something. It looked similar to sheet music. Tim had said that he played open house concerts with him. Well at least they have something slightly in common. Brian retreated to his side of the room where he started to read his astrophysics text book. Roger looked up for a moment, read the title of his book, then went back to writing. 

A few minutes later Brian could hear slight tapping sounds ever few minutes. Brian peeked over the top of his book to view what Roger was doing. Roger was tapping random objects to a beat. Acting as if these objects were his drums. Roger must be a drummer. Roger   
seemed to be getting really into it. He smiled wide and picked up the pace. It was almost cute. Maybe roger wouldn't be a complete nuisance. Roger looked up and met Brian's eyes.  
His smile faded into a scowl. 

"What are you looking at?" He asked harshly.

Brian was about to say something when Roger stopped him.

"You know what, never mind I don't care,"

Brian frowned and went back to reading. Everyone once in awhile he caught himself looking back over at Roger. There was something about his spitfire personality that just drew Brian in.


End file.
